Last Resort
by Deydra Felton
Summary: Malfoy y Potter están enamorados de la misma chica, Pansy Parkinson. Ella preparó un filtro amoroso, pero no deshará el hechizo hasta que... Leánlo! y dejen reviews! Cap 5 arriba!
1. Chapter 1

**Last Resort  
**

**RESUMEN: **Pansy Parkinson, la chica más atractiva de Hogwarts, tiene un plan para apoderarse de los dos chicos más codiciados del colegio.

Capítulo 1.- El filtro amoroso

La biblioteca de Hogwarts albergaba miles de libros: desde novelas _muggles _ hasta libros mágicos con recetas de amor; mismas que estaban sumamente prohibidas para los alumnos del colegio. Pero para Pansy Parkinson, un letrero de "SECCIÓN PROHIBIDA" no era un obstáculo.

Cuando por fin logró entrar a la sección prohibida y encontrar el libro que necesitaba, salió corriendo de la biblioteca hacia la sala común de Slytherin, no sin antes cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden para que nadie sospechara del robo que había cometido.

Al llegar a la sala común, se sentó en la mesa para estudiar la poción que necesitaba.

-¿Qué haces estudiando Pansy¿Eso no va en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza?

-Lárgate de aquí Zabinni, estoy muy ocupada.-Dijo Pansy cerrando rápidamente el grueso libro y empujando a el moreno hacia su cuarto.

_-Uffff, casi me descubre… No puedo permitir que nadie se entere de esto, será mejor que me vaya a dormir, mañana buscaré los ingredientes… -_Pensó la chica mientras recogía los pergaminos y libros que estaban tirados en el suelo.

AL día siguiente, Pansy se despertó muy temprano, se vistió y salió de la sala común más fría y tenebrosa del colegio. Antes había escrito en un pedazo de pergamino los ingredientes que necesitaba y se dirigió hacia el despacho de Snape; estaba a punto de cometer su segundo crimen de la semana. Subió tres pisos caminando despacio y procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar a las personas de los cuadros. No había nadie despierto en el castillo excepto los elfos domésticos que trabajaban en la cocina.

Todavía no salía el sol cuando llegó al aula de pociones. Con cuidado, abrió la puerta del despacho de Snape y encontró el armario en donde el profesor guardaba los ingredientes y libros que utilizaban en la clase.

Tomó las cuatro colas de rata, los ocho escarabajos verdes y los seis gramos de arena blanca que necesitaba. Después, se dirigió al aula y tomó dos calderos pequeños. Dividió los ingredientes en dos partes iguales y los metió a los calderos. Agregó agua a cada uno y revolvió la mezcla con su varita al rededor de veinte minutos hasta que la poción estabas lista.

Pansy trataba de hacer un filtro amoroso para conquistar a el héroe del colegio, Harry Potter y al amor platónico de toda su vida, Draco Malfoy.

Ya tenía todo listo, sólo le faltaba un ingrediente muy importante: cabello de los dos chicos.

Conseguir los de Draco no era tan difícil, lo único que tenía que hacer era colarse al cuarto del rubio y tomar algunos de su cepillo o su almohada. Pero los de Harry… ¿Cómo?

Tratando de pensar en una solución Pansy se sentó en el piso del pasillo y cerró los ojos por un momento… tenía mucho sueño… iba a cerrar los ojos sólo un minuto…

- Parkinson despierta, estás en el pasillo y estorbas, despierta…

Pansy abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos verdes que le hablaba. Creyó que estaba soñando, todo era tan bonito en ese momento…

-¡Apártate de mi vista Potter! –Gritó la Slytherin al darse cuenta de la situación tan vergonzosa en la que estaba

- Está bien, está bien –Dijo Harry mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.

_-¡Qué tonta soy, me quedé dormida en el pasillo! Lo bueno es que no me vio nadie más que Potter _– Pensó Pansy mientras se paraba -_¡Dios mío, ésta es la oportunidad perfecta! Necesito un plan… _

-¡Potter espera¡Necesito hablar contigo! –Gritó la chica mientras corría hacia Harry –Sé que has estado hablando mal de mi y quiero un explicación ahora.

-No sé de lo que hablas, creo que sigues dormida.

-¿Cómo de que no sabes? – Dijo la chica al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba sobre Harry tomándolo de los cabellos.

- ¿QUÉ TE PASA¡ESTÁS LOCA! – Gritó Potter quitándose a Pansy de encima -¡NO SE TE OCURRA VOLVERME A TOCAR, LOCA!

-¡Ja! Fue difícil, pero al menos ya tengo todos los ingredientes. –Dijo Pansy cuando Harry ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para oírla.

La chica sonrió al ver que en su mano derecha había tres cabellos negros. Ahora ya estaba todo listo.

Ya era tarde para regresar a la sala común y entrar al cuarto de Draco, así que decidió ir al comedor a desayunar algo, había sido una mañana muy larga.


	2. Preparación

**Cap. 2**

La última clase del día era adivinación con Gryffindor. Era la clase más aburrida y abrumadora; en el salón hacía mucho calor y había un intenso olor a incienso que mareaba, además de que la maestra no estaba muy cuerda.

Pansy sentó en una de las pequeñas sillas y abrió el enorme libro que la loca de la maestra había pedido. Unos minutos después llegó Bleise Zabinni y se sentó a lado de Pansy. Poco a poco el pequeño salón se fue llenando y la clase comenzó.

- ¡Ahhhh! Mis pequeños niños, hoy como siempre estudiaremos el arte de la adivinación. –Exclamó la maestra en un tono muy dramático. – Ahora por favor saquen la tarea que les encargué ayer… Mi ojo interior me indica que ésta vez todos han cumplido y me siento muy complacida…

-Pues le falló porque yo no la hice- Susurró Pansy a Bleise

-Ni yo –Dijo Draco Malfoy que estaba detrás de ellos.

-¡Draco! –Dijo la chica al ver al rubio – Hoy te ves muy bien…

-Ya lo sé, no tienes porque decirlo –Señaló Malfoy antes de que la morena terminara la frase. - Y ahora por favor déjame de molestar o si no la loca va a creer que no me interesa su clase.

-_Ignórame ahora, pero si todo sale bien, mañana te estarás arrastrando a mis pies, infeliz. _–Pensó la chica

-No le hagas caso Pan, está enojado porque tiene práctica de Quidditch hasta la media noche. –Susurró Zabinni evitando la mirada de la maestra.

Pansy sonrió al percatarse de la gran información que sin querer Bleise Zabinni le había proporcionado.

Cuando terminó la clase fue rápidamente al gran comedor para después ir a la sala común, no tenía tiempo que perder.

Entró a su cuarto y sacó de su cajón los dos tubos de ensayo en donde tenía cada una de las pociones, cada tubo estaba tapado con un pequeño corcho y tenía el nombre de cada uno de los chicos.

Tomó el tubo marcado con el nombre de Harry, lo abrió y depositó un cabello de Potter y uno suyo. Ya estaba lista la poción para Harry. Sólo faltaba la de Draco.

Salió de su cuarto y vio en uno de los sillones a su compañera Millicent Bullstrod.

-¡Hey Bullstrod¿Quieres hacerle un favor al orgullo de Slytherin?

-El orgullo de Slytherin es el Señor Tenebroso y yo no lo veo aquí. –Dijo Millicent

-_Al que me diga que ésta no es Slytherin, yo misma le pago el psiquiatra… -_Pensó Pansy

-Anda, por favor, es para una causa noble…

-Está bien¿Qué se te ofrece princesita? –Preguntó Millicent en tono sarcástico

-Necesito que te quedes aquí y me avises si Draco viene.

-¿Porqué¿Qué vas a hacer¿Le vas a hacer una broma o te vas a meter en su cama?

-Son demasiadas preguntas Milli…- Dijo Pansy dándose la vuelta

Estaba insegura frente a la puerta de Malfoy, no confiaba mucho en Bullstrod pero aún así, Pansy tomó el cerrojo de la puerta y giró lentamente. La puerta no se abrió.

-_¿Qué pasa¿Por qué no abre¿Tendrá seguro? Lo voy a averiguar._ –Pensó la joven bruja-

-¡Alohomora! –Susurró, pero nada pasaba, la puerta seguía cerrada como si nada hubiera pasado

-Seguramente tiene un hechizo más potente –Dijo una voz detrás de ella

Pansy conocía esa voz pero no podía identificar a su dueño. Tenía que voltear y ver quién era, pero le daba miedo.

_-¡Miedo¡Demonios, yo soy una Slytherin, una serpiente¡Miedo es algo que no debo de conocer! _–Pensó la morena armándose de valor mientras giraba sobre sus tobillos.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA¡Parkinson ahora sí me mataste de risa! Hubieras visto tu cara, te quedaste helada¿Quién creías que era¿Draco?

-Cállate Bleise, no sé que tiene esa estúpida puerta y… - Calló a tiempo antes de que Zabinni supiera algo más

-Ya sé lo que tramas Pan, por si no te habías dado cuenta, a veces hablas en voz alta y crees que nadie te oye, pero yo sí. Y si me das algo a cambio, te ayudo con mucho gusto.

- No te creo, no puedes saber que es lo que voy a hacer, eres un mentiroso.

-Quieres entrar al cuarto de Draco para robarle algo de ropa y después hacer

un filtro de amor¿no es así?

_- ¿Ropa¿Para un filtro amoroso? Se ve que éste inútil no ha leído un libro en toda su vida. Lo bueno es que no sabe que también Potter está dentro de mis planes._

-No-Contestó cortantemente la chica. – Y ahora por favor dime cual es el hechizo para abrir ésta maldita puerta

Zabinni sacó su varita y conjuró un hechizo que Pansy desafortunadamente no pudo oír. La puerta se abrió dejando ver una cama con un edredón verde escarlata. Todo en la habitación era muy pulcro y elegante, no había nada fuera de su lugar y olía a la loción que Draco usaba.

Bleise se despidió de Pansy con un beso en la mejilla y le dijo:

-No le digas a Draco nada de esto ¿Sí? Él no sabe que puedo abrir su puerta… Ah y procura dejar todo en su lugar. La puerta de abre por adentro sin ningún problema.

Dicho esto, el chico se retiró dejando a Pansy sola en el cuarto del hombre a quien siempre quiso. Entró y cerró la puerta. Caminó unos metros hasta llegar a la cama y se recostó en ella pensando en Malfoy. Tenía ganas de quedarse así por un rato más pero temía que Draco entrara y la viera ahí, la odiaría más aún.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la esquina del cuarto en donde había un mueble de madera muy fino con un espejo. Abrió uno de los cajones del mueble y sacó un cepillo. Estaba limpio. Lo revisó más de cerca y encontró un solo cabello. Lo tomó con cuidado y lo metió a una pequeña bolsa de plástico que traía en su túnica. Guardó el cepillo y cerró el cajón.

Salió del cuarto de Malfoy y cerró la puerta. Sólo tuvo que caminar unos pasos para llegar a su cuarto. Parkinson y Malfoy, además de compartir una muy mala reputación en el mundo mágico gracias a sus padres, compartían una pared entre sus cuartos. En las noches, Pansy podía oír claramente lo que pasaba en la habitación del rubio, lo que le deprimía y divertía mucho a la vez.

Entró rápidamente a su cuarto, tomó los dos tubos de ensayo y metió el cabello de Draco en el tubo correspondiente. Estaba muy contenta. Salió y fue a las cocinas. Ya casi era la hora de la cena. La cocina estaba muy cerca de la sala común de Slytherin así que sólo caminó unos metros y tocó con su dedo la pera del cuadro. El cuadro se abrió y Pansy entró a la cocina. Tomó de la camiseta al primer elfo doméstico que vio y le ordenó que pusiera las pociones en las bebidas de Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter. El elfo aceptó sin hacer ninguna pregunta e hizo una exagerada reverencia antes de que la bonita chica saliera de la cocina. Pansy pensó que no habría ningún problema con ese elfo y fue al gran comedor a cenar algo y a cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden.

Al día siguiente, Draco y Harry notaron algo diferente en Pansy, algo que nunca habían visto, algo hermoso.

-----------

**_Hola! Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo. Ya en el tercero empieza la acción así que no dejen de leer ni de mandarme reviews. _**

**Victoria Malfoy: **Espero que sigas leyendo el fic, va a haber mucha pelea Draco-Harry por Pansy pero todavía no sé con cuál de los dos se queda...

**Alda Parkinson: **Que bueno que te guste Pansy, también es una de mis favoritas, jeje

**Minamo: **Gracias beetch, me haces sentir bien.

**Caterine Viper: **Gracias, Ron ya mero sale, no te preocupes.

**_Bueno, portense bien y sigan leyendo porfa!_**


	3. La capa de invisibilidad

_**Cap. 3 "La capa de invisibilidad"**_

Era viernes. Griffindor y Slytherin encerrados en una mazmorra por dos horas seguidas oyendo la voz de Snape. En los primeros años era divertido ver como el ex-mortifago atormentaba a Potter y a sus amigos pero ahora daba igual si el profesor le metía escarabajos a Neville en la boca. En realidad, a Draco Malfoy todas las clases le aburrían, su sola estancia en Hogwarts le aburría pero al despertar ese día sentía algo que le oprimía el pecho, algo que necesitaba gritar.

Rápidamente se bañó y vistió. Necesitaba verla. Necesitaba ver a la chica a la que nunca tomó en cuenta a pesar de que dormía en la habitación contigua, a la que siempre insultó a pesar de que sus familias eran muy unidas, a la que siempre trató como si fuera su sirvienta o como si fuera hermana de Crabbe y Goyle.

Salió de su cuarto y tocó la puerta de Pansy. La chica abrió medio dormida y sonrió al ver al guapo rubio parado ahí, frente a ella. Su plan había funcionado, ahora Malfoy estaba completamente loco por ella.

-¿Dime? –Preguntó la morena tratando de esconder su alegría.

Sus ojos eran impresionantemente negros, su sonrisa blanca, su cabello era negro y a pesar de ser corto, era sedoso y suave. Se veía hermosa ahí, parada, en pijama y completamente incrédula. Draco quería decir algo pero las palabras no salían, era la primera vez que se sentía así. Su porte, su galanura, su experiencia, su orgullo, todo se había esfumado en cuanto su amada había abierto la puerta. Se sentía ridículo e insignificante a lado de ella así que se dio la vuelta y sin más, salió corriendo de la sala común.

Era muy bueno despertar y sentir sus sábanas frescas. Había tenido un sueño muy raro: estaba en el campo de Quidditch, estaba entrenando y de repente alguien hacía que se cayera de su escoba. Caía uno, dos, tres, cuatro metros pero no le dolía nada, no sentía nada. Quería ver quien lo había tirado, volteó al cielo y la vio.

Acostado en su cama y con las cortinas cerradas, trataba de recordar quien era la chica de su sueño pero lo único que venía a su mente era Pansy Parkinson. ¿Era ella la del sueño?

Tomó sus cosas y salió de su cuarto sin despertar a su amigo Ron. Casi siempre bajaban juntos a la sala común para esperar a Hermione pero no tenía ni tiempo, ni ganas de esperarlos. Iba caminando hacia el Gran comedor pensando en la que por varios años había sido su enemiga cuando chocó con alguien y sus gafas cayeron al suelo.

- ¡Ay lo siento¡No te vi! –Dijo Harry mientras se agachaba para recoger sus gafas que estaban justo en los pies de la chica con la que había chocado. Se puso las gafas y vio un par de zapatos de mujer. Levantó la cabeza lentamente viendo las bonitas piernas de la joven, siguió levantándose hasta que vio el escudo de Slytherin bordado en la túnica de bruja. Sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera en la espalda. No podía comportarse de esa manera con una Slytherin. Bajó la vista y siguió su camino.

-¡Oye Potter!

EL chico volteó hacia atrás y vio por primera vez la cara de Pansy. Había chocado con ella.

-Sé que tienes una capa de invisibilidad y me gustaría que me la prestaras.

-Sssí, claro. –Murmuró el chico. No sabía porqué, pero no podía negarle nada a Pansy, nada.

-Ésta bien. Te veo hoy a las cinco en la estatua de la bruja tuerta. No llegues tarde, odio la impuntualidad. – Dijo Pansy mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Muy bien, te veo ahí. –Murmuró Potter.

_-¿Qué me pasa? Nunca me había interesado por Pansy y ahora no dejo de pensar en ella… ¿Estaré embrujado? No… ¿Quién querría que yo me enamorara de Pansy?_ –Pensaba Draco mientras caminaba hacia la clase de Snape. Cuando llegó el aula ya estaba llena y la clase ya había empezado. Entró y se sentó en la única silla vacía sin ver quién estaba delante de él. Nadie se dio cuenta de que Draco había llegado tarde.

-Copien. –Ordenó Snape a la clase señalando el pizarrón

-Hoy no vino Malfoy ¿Verdad? –Susurró una chica que estaba justo enfrente de él. Al oír su nombre, Draco levantó la cabeza tratando de escuchar más de la conversación.

-No, no lo he visto. –Respondió Ron Weasly

Ron, Hermione y Harry estaban en la mesa de enfrente de Draco, dándole la espalda.

Draco trató de agudizar su oído para escuchar lo que el pobretón y la sangra sucia tenían que decir de él.

-Es injusto, si cualquiera de Griffindor faltara Snape lo castigaría hasta el fin del mundo. –Comentó Granger. -¿Tú qué dices Harry¿Harry¡Harry!

-¿Qué? –Dijo Potter, estaba muy distraído viendo a alguien que estaba del otro lado del salón.

-¿Te sientes bien? –Preguntaron sus amigos al unísono, ya estaban acostumbrados a que Harry perdiera el hilo de las conversaciones o a que se quedara dormido en las clases.

-Ehhh sí. Mejor ponemos atención a la clase, hoy tengo algo que hacer y no quiero que Snape me castigue. –Dicho esto, Harry se dedicó a copiar dejando a Hermione y a Ron desconcertados y a Draco sediento de información.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y Harry J. Potter sentía su corazón saliendo de su pecho. Había llegado muy puntual para no hacer esperar a Pansy pero ella…

-¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó el guapo rubio cuando Parkinson iba saliendo de la sala común de Slytherin. Eran las cinco en punto y Potter la esperaba. Aún así, Pansy le sonrió y dijo:

-Tengo una cita

-¿QUÉEEEE¿CON QUIÉN?

-Cálmate Draco¿Eres mi papá o qué? Tengo una cita con… -Pensó un poco antes de seguir –…una amiga.

-¿Amiga¿Niña¿Estás segura?

-Sí, confía en mí.

¡Claro que confiaba en ella! Pero no confiaba en la "amiga". Así que sin pensarlo dos veces salió y siguió a la chica sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Subió dos pisos y se escondió detrás de una estatua muy grande. Todo era muy raro, según Pansy, su cita era con una amiga pero a la única persona que Draco veía era a Potter que traía una extraña cobija en sus brazos. Lo que vio después fue algo que lo dejó totalmente sin aliento: Pansy se acercó a Potter y le habló, pero no para insultarlo sino para saludarlo cordialmente. Caminaron unos metros y se cubrieron con la capa. Era muy raro porque de pronto ya no se veían.

-¡Draco necesito que vengas, ocurrió un accidente en la sala común y Snape quiere que vayas!

Era Crabbe que venía corriendo con un pedazo de pergamino en la mano.

-Maldita sea… -Susurró Draco dejando a la chica a la que él quería en brazos de su pero enemigo "San Potter"

Hola! Cómo están?

Bueno, tengo que hacer una confesión... Tal vez lo deje de escribir este fic porque no veo mucho avance, plis dejen reviews y diganme si lo dejo ya aquí o que onda.

Gracias por sus comentarios y adiós!


	4. Diferencias

** Capítulo 4: Diferencias**

-Y… ¿Para qué necesitas la capa? – Dijo Harry mientras Pansy y él caminaban lentamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts escondidos bajo la capa de invisibilidad del chico.

- Me pregunto qué tantas cosas se pueden hacer debajo de ésta capa… -Comentó Parkinson sin responder a la pregunta de Harry. Harry se sonrojó un poco.

Siguieron caminando sin hablar de nada más hasta que llegaron a la biblioteca, en donde el chico volvió a cuestionar a Pansy.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Vine a devolver un libro que tomé. –La chica sacó un libro grueso que llevaba en la mochila evitando, por supuesto, que Harry viera qué libro era.

-¿Y necesitabas la capa?

-Sí, lo tomé de la sección prohibida.

La biblioteca estaba casi vacía y la bibliotecaria no estaba. Harry se descubrió y Pansy entró sola a la sección prohibida. Cuando salió, vio que Potter estaba en una mesa muy apartada. Se sentó a lado del chico y le acarició la pierna. Harry se estremeció y de inmediato comprendió que Pansy ya estaba allí.

-Me sorprendes. –Dijo el chico sin mentir. Pansy cubrió a Harry con la capa y lo besó lentamente. Potter estaba muy sorprendido, parecía que la chica le leía la mente.

Pansy tomó la mano derecha de su nuevo amante y la puso en su pierna derecha. El Griffindor comprendió rápidamente las intenciones de la morena y comenzó a mover su mano suavemente sin romper el beso. Estaba sumamente nervioso y Pansy se daba cuenta de ello. Definitivamente Harry no tenía experiencia alguna, eso no era tan malo, ella se encargaría de pervertirlo. Tomó de nuevo la mano de su compañero y la dirigió más arriba, entre sus piernas. Ella notó como Harry se tensaba y abría los ojos como si fueran una par de platos; no le importaba, ella quería seguir con eso. Rompió el beso lentamente y acarició el despeinado cabello de Potter mientras con su voz más seductora animaba al chico para que siguiera.

El guapo chico trataba de obedecer las órdenes de la Slytherin pero no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Pansy sólo decía –sigue. ¿Seguir con qué? Lo único que sabía de sexo era el coito, pero para eso faltaba mucho ¿No? Y además el no estaba listo para ese paso tan grande.

-Ehh Pansy, no creo que sea correcto lo que estamos haciendo. –Mintió Harry. Claro que quería, pero no sabía que hacer. Estaba completamente asustado y su cerebro estaba bloqueado.

Pansy no dijo una palabra, sabía que eso no se iba a consumar, no ahora. Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla al chico y juntos caminaron hasta la salida de la biblioteca en donde se descubrieron. Harry tomó la capa y siguió caminando. Iba pensando en lo que había sucedido, Pansy era la segunda chica que había besado en toda su vida. Sin querer, sus pies lo llevaron hasta la sala común de Griffindor, pronunció la contraseña y estaba a punto de entrar cuando una voz detrás de él le dijo:

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

¡Qué tonto era! Se había olvidado de que Pansy iba con él. El cuadro de la señora gorda estaba abierto esperando que Harry pasara y todos dentro de la sala veían hacia fuera tratando de averiguar qué hacía Parkinson con él. Pansy se dio cuenta de eso y con mucha malicia y en voz alta dijo:

-¿Venimos a tu cama? Creí que no querías hacerlo… hoy.

Hermione Granger, que había oído el comentario de la morena, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su amigo con la varita en la mano.

-¿Qué haces aquí¿Y qué haces con él? –Dijo Granger mientras tomaba la mano de Potter y empujaba con la otra a Pansy. Harry respondió en ese momento muy agresivamente.

-¿QUÉ HACES HERMIONE? –Gritó Harry

Pansy sólo sonreía con mucha más malicia que antes. Estaba pasando lo que nadie se imaginó que pasaría: Hermione Granger y Harry Potter, peleando por su culpa.

Draco, mientras tanto, buscaba desesperadamente a Pansy. El "accidente" del que hablaba Crabbe era solamente que alguien había violado el hechizo de seguridad que Draco tenía en su cuarto. Todo se arregló cuando Bleise admitió que había sido él.

De pronto oyó un grito que venía del cuarto piso, definitivamente era Potter. Corrió hasta donde estaba el moreno dispuesto a darle una golpiza, cuando vio a Pansy parada en un rincón con su varita en la mano y a Granger apuntándola.

-_Maldita sangre sucia, te mato si le haces algo, bitch. _–Pensó Draco corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

Se detuvo frente a Hermione y escuchó atentamente lo que Harry decía o más bien, lo que Harry gritaba.

-NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO A MALTRATAR A PANSY, TE ORDENÓ QUE BAJES TU VARITA EN ÉSTE INSTANTE, HERMIONE, LO DIGO EN SERIO.

Draco realmente se sorprendió al ver aquella escena: San Potter peleando con la sangre sucia inmunda. Tanto él como todos los Griffindors que había ahí, tenían la boca abierta de la impresión. Hasta que Granger, muy decepcionada, repuso:

-No sé qué te pase Harry. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, me haces esto. Sólo recuerda que yo te he ayudado siempre que has tenido problemas, recuerda que si no fuera por mí tú ya estarías… -Una pequeña lágrima rodó por el rostro de la chica mientras bajaba su varita. -… Muerto.

-Bonito discurso Granger. –Dijo Draco –Casi tan estúpido como tú.

Inconscientemente Harry sonrió. Hermione había tratado de herir a Pansy y por eso se merecía los insultos de Malfoy y más. Podría decirse que Malfoy le empezaba a caer bien, pero todo cambió cuando vio cómo Draco pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Pansy abrazándola fuertemente. Sintió como sus orejas se enrojecían rápidamente. Estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre el rubio cuando Ron Weasly lo tomó de la cintura evitando que avanzara.

-Vamos Pansy, tú y yo no pertenecemos aquí, no somos basura.- Comentó Draco con mucha maldad. Los dos se dieron la vuelta y caminaron lentamente hasta las escaleras; Pansy se detuvo un momento y sin que Draco se diera cuenta, le mandó un beso a Harry quien estaba más confundido que un troll en una clase de transformaciones.

En la noche, nadie en la sala común de Griffindor le hablaba a Harry Potter, lo que había hecho era decepcionante: pasearse con una Slytherin por todo el colegio y además gritarle a su mejor amiga para defenderla era un acto imperdonable para todos así que optaron por aplicarle la ley de hielo, todos estuvieron de acuerdo Pero a Harry eso ya no le importaba, era la tercera o cuarta vez que le hacían eso y en ese momento, tenía cosas más interesantes en las cuales pensar.

En las mazmorras la situación tampoco estaba tan tranquila: Draco estaba muy enojado con Pansy por haberse ido con Potter. Después de una larga discusión, Draco perdonó a Pansy y todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Bueno Pansy, me tengo que ir a dormir. Mañana tengo práctica de Quidditch y tengo que ir bien descansado.

-Está bien Draco, que descanses.

-Ah Pansy, y no te olvides que eres mía. –Dijo el rubio mientras le ofrecía su mejor sonrisa, era la mejor porque era sincera. Pansy sólo asintió llena de felicidad.

El día completo había sido muy bueno, pero la noche _tenía_ que ser mejor. LA chica más bonita de Slytherin se paró de su cama y caminó lentamente hasta el cuarto de Malfoy. Eran justo las 11:30 de la noche y ya todos estaban en sus habitaciones. Pansy tocó la puerta suavemente pero Draco no respondía, seguramente estaba dormido. Tocó una segunda vez y como no había respuesta giró la perilla de la puerta. Ésta se abrió dejando ver a un hermoso chico semi desnudo en medio de la cama. Dios, era tan bella esa visión que Pansy no pensó dos veces en entrar al cuarto a ver más de cerca. Draco estaba profundamente dormido, sólo traía puestos un par de boxers, nada más.

Pansy sacó su varita y pronunció _"Desmaius" _ para asegurar que todo saliera bien. Se acercó a la cama y lentamente acarició el perfecto abdomen de su chico. Con mucho más cuidado, tomó la única prenda que Draco vestía y la fue bajando lentamente. Todo era más hermoso aún. Puso de nuevo la prenda en su lugar y dijo: _"Finite incantatem". _Draco despertó lentamente y sonrió al ver a su visitante.

Pansy no tenía tiempo que perder así que se subió a la cama y se sentó sobre en cuerpo de Draco y comenzó a besarle el torso. Draco estaba disfrutando al máximo y jaló a la chica para que sus caras se vieran. Repentinamente, Pansy estaba debajo de Draco con las piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico y sin la parte superior de su pijama. Se besaban apasionadamente y las manos del rubio recorrían cada centímetro de la piel de la morena, obteniendo gemidos de placer de parte de la chica. Fue arrancando cada una de las prendas de la Slytherin hasta dejarla totalmente desnuda. Ambos tenían mucha experiencia en el asunto: Draco podía hacer que una chica tuviera un orgasmo con sólo verlo a los ojos y Pansy se llevó a la cama a tres lindos franceses en una semana cuando estuvo en Francia de vacaciones.

Jugaron por mucho tiempo hasta que por fin Pansy dijo las palabras mágicas: _"Estoy lista"_

Lentamente la fue penetrando sintiendo un placer que recorría cada uno de sus nervios, ambos gritaban de placer, sin duda nunca habían experimentado algo igual con ninguna de sus otras parejas. Era más que bueno, era excelente.

Cuando terminaron, Draco se acostó en la cama totalmente exhausto. Las últimas palabras que Pansy oyó decir del chico antes de dormir fueron: _"Ahora sí eres mía, Parkinson"_

** Fin del capítulo**

**Hola! **

**¿Cómo están? Espèro que bien y también espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo, me encantó escribirlo pero en la última parte me perdí completamente. **

** ¿Saben a quié me recuerda Pansy? A la chava que sale en el video de Green Day "Jesus of Suburbia", una que tiene el cabello rojo. **

**Titulé Diferencias al capítulo porque no se me ocurrió nada más jeje.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen reviews! Please **

**Cya **


	5. Ninfómana

Capítulo 5

**Ninfómana**

No dejaba de mirarla. Se veía muy bonita a pesar de que estaba rodeada de todas esas serpientes. Los chicos le hablaban con lujuria en los ojos y las chicas la miraban con envidia, pero había una persona, la mayor de las serpientes, que no solo le hablaba o la miraba, sino que también la abrazaba y besaba como si fuera de su propiedad. Harry sentía la sangre hirviendo por sus venas que le retaban a correr y golpear con todas sus fuerzas a Malfoy por meterse con **su **chica. Estaba muy ocupado mirando a Pansy que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que unas veinte lechuzas volaban sobre su cabeza repartiendo paquetes y cartas a todos los alumnos que estaban en el gran comedor. _Hedwig _ se paró frente a él dejando un paquete del diario "El profeta", nada más. El ave se fue y Harry siguió admirando a su amada Parkinson. Todos los de Slytherin se dieron cuenta de las miradas indiscretas de Potter, todos incluyendo a Draco:

-¿Qué tanto te ve el cara rajada?

-No sé. Déjalo Draco, seguramente la sangre sucia y el rey ya no le hablan por lo de ayer y no tiene en qué entretenerse más que en mi cara. –Contestó Pansy – ¿Me podrías dar uno de esos panqués de chocolate de allá?

En ese momento, la lechuza de Pansy había aterrizado dejándole el nuevo número de "Corazón de bruja". La chica tomó la pata del ave y le amarró un pedazo de pergamino con un recado que había escrito rápidamente.

-A Harry Potter. –Susurró Parkinson y el ave voló hasta la mesa de Griffindor para entregarle el recado a Potter. Harry desató al pergamino y dejó libre a la lechuza. Leyó:

_¿Me quieres ver más de cerca? _

_Búscame hoy en la biblioteca a las siete._

_Espero que esta vez sí estés listo…_

_P.P_

Harry sintió que el estómago se le contraía y que en la garganta se le formaba un gran nudo. Volvió a leer:

_Espero que esta vez sí estés listo…_

¡Claro que no estaba listo! Levantó la cabeza para buscar una mirada de Pansy pero desafortunadamente ella ya se había ido a clases con Malfoy.

-Draco, aquí no...

-¿Porqué no? La estúpida maestra ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que estamos aquí.

-Aún así…. –EL rubio interrumpió las suplicas de Pansy y con su mano derecha acarició la pierna. Estaban sentados el la última banca del salón de transformaciones y los pupitres ocultaban las traviesas manos de Malfoy.

Era muy excitante para Draco hacer eso en una clase, nunca lo había hecho antes pero no podía controlar a sus manos, ellas se mandaban solas. Siguió su trayecto hasta llegar a donde estaba buscando. Pansy se estremeció y abrió un poco las piernas para darle paso a la mano derecha del rubio. Hábilmente, el chico apartó la ropa interior de Parkinson y con su dedo, dibujó círculos imaginarios dentro de la chica provocando que la chica se tapara la boca con las manos para que McGonagall no la oyera.

Draco tenía las orejas y las mejillas muy rojas a causa de su excitación. Continúo con su labor hasta que la chica llegó al orgasmo. Sin duda alguna, Pansy se dio cuenta de que Draco merecía un premio pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la maestra llamó a la chica y le pidió que pasara a l pizarrón a escribir el encantamiento que estaban viendo, como ella no lo supo, le ordenó que saliera del salón.

-_Lástima, Draco se quedará sin su premio hoy… _

-Hola ninfómana…

-¿Qué quieres Zabinni? ¿A ti también te corrió McGonagall?

-Sí. ¿Te gustó?

-¿De qué hablas? –Un toque de nerviosismo adornaba las palabras de Pansy

-Lo vi todo, Pansy. Por eso te dije ninfómana.

-¿Cómo? ¿Me espías? ¿De qué hablas? –La chica no sabía si Blaise hablaba de lo de Harry o de las dos veces con Draco.

-Me refiero a lo de hoy… en la clase.

-¿Cómo lo viste?

-La clase estaba muy aburrida y como no vi las manos de Draco escribiendo, supuse donde estaban… después me agaché un poco y…

Pansy le hizo jurar a Zabinni que no diría nada sobre eso a nadie.

El resto del día transcurrió normal, sin ninguna otra "travesura" de parte de Draco. A las 6:45, salió de la sala común y fue hacia la biblioteca.

Cuando entró, Harry ya estaba allí esperándola con un libro de pociones en sus manos, era el mismo libro que ella había utilizado para hacer el filtro. Algo dentro de ella le decía que se acercaban los problemas.

-Pansy, ¿para qué podría utilizar una chica como tú éste libro? –Preguntó Harry

-No sé, es de pociones ¿no? Talvez para preparar maquillaje gratis o algo así…

-Ahh, ¿Para eso lo usaste tú?

-Ehhh… -Meditó un poco y luego contestó.- Sí, para eso lo usé. ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, la verdad no tiene importancia, pero si de verdad quieres saber, te lo diré. –La miró a los ojos antes de seguir. Se veía igual o más bonita que en el Gran Comedor. De lo único que tenía ganas era de arrojársele encima y continuar con lo que habían empezado días antes. –Hermione Granger me dijo que habías hecho un filtro amoroso para mí y que por eso yo pienso en ti día y noche.

-_Esa perra…ya me las pagará…. _–Pensó Pansy mientras sonreía para disfrazar su tensión.

-Pero ya me di cuenta de que no… aún así tengo algunas dudas que tal vez tú puedas aclarar.

-Sí, dime. –Estaba muy nerviosa, temía que la estúpida de Granger fuera más astuta que ella o que todo fuera una trampa por parte de Potter.

-¿Por qué de un día para otro tengo cierto interés hacia ti? ¿No se te hace raro?

-Sí, creo que son los efectos del maquillaje ese. Me refiero a que si antes no veías lo bonita que soy, ahora lo ves. No es tan raro como parece, deja de pensar en eso y mejor aprovechemos el tiempo…

Continuará…

**Nota: Espero les agrade este capitulo, sobre todo la parte de Draco y Pansy. El próximo cap. será más largo, y habrá mucho Harry & Pansy. **

**Dejen reviews!**

**C'ya!**


End file.
